Rescuing Robin
by Alex Frost
Summary: Robin is kidnapped and Wally and Roy have to save him... can they find him in time? ((This was adopted from SageofLight7 the first chapter is hers and the rest are mine. I hope you all like it. Rating may change later on.))
1. Prologue

The sound of Speedy's and Kid Flash's footsteps echoed loudly in the dark tunnel. Dim lights lined the corridor, casting oddly shaped shadows along the walls. The air was musty, and slightly damp.

"Damn, we've lost the signal again" grimaced Speedy. His breath fogged in the air.

"It's so cold!" Wally voiced worriedly. "If they've got him down here, he'll have frozen to death!"

Roy, who had had similar thoughts, growled "Don't say that! Robin's strong, he'll be fine." He has to be.

The other boy didn't answer as they continued to check for any sign of their missing friend. After several moments of Roy cursing under his breath, the two heroes came to a large tunnel branching to the left. Under the flickering light, it appeared to contain rows of cells, complete with manacles and strong metal bars.

Kid Flash started "You think-", but Speedy had already started into the cell-lined passageway. Both boys scanned left and right, looking for any occupants when Roy stopped abruptly.

Speedy's heart thudded loudly as he suddenly spotted a dark figure lying motionless in the cell to his right. Kid Flash caught sight of the figure as well and was against the metal bars within the second. The figure was lying on his side, his back facing the two heroes. But both of them would recognize the yellow, red, and green costume anywhere.

"Robin!" Kid Flash seized the bars in effort to wake his unconscious friend, who didn't stir.

"Move!" Roy snapped, pulling out a lock pick, which he then used to turn the lock with. He hurriedly yanked the cell door open with a clang. Both boys quickly knelt next to the still boy.

"Is he still…" Wally couldn't bring himself to continue. Hesitantly, Speedy went for Robin's wrist, only to find it enclosed by a thick, grey cuff, chaining his arm to the wall. Quickly, he pulled out a lock pick and, within seconds, freed his friend's hand. He felt fury building when he caught sight of the torn and scarred flesh of Robin's slim wrist. But he felt a pulse, a weak one, but still there.

"He's alive." Roy breathed. But barely.

Relieved, Kid Flash took in the sight of his best friend. Dark blood stained much of his clothing and a thin slash ran along Robin's jaw. Wally grasped one of Robin's hands, as if to reassure himself that he was alive. "He's freezing" Wally muttered furiously. "Those bastards must have kept him here for ages!"

Speedy, meanwhile, was trying unsuccessfully to call for help. "KF, listen, you go and get the others. I'll stay here and try to wake him up."

Kid Flash nodded and whispered to his unconscious friend, "You'll be okay, Rob. We'll get you back safe." He looked like he was going to say more, but instead straightened up and raced out the door.

Roy cradled the younger boy in his arms, lightly brushing back his raven hair. He peeled of Robin's mask so that he would be able to tell if he woke up.

"R-Robin? Come on, you have to wake up," he tried soothingly. "You're safe now, I've got you. Come on, please?"

Robin barely stirred.

"Dick, wake up. You-You've hung on this long, just wake up for a few more minutes."Now Roy really feared for his friend's life. He had an awful feeling that Dick would never awaken again.

But it wasn't to be. Dick's eyes fluttered open, blue eyes focusing on Speedy's face.

"R-Roy?" he breathed, voice raspy and whispery.

Thank god. "I've got you, Dick." Despite himself, he felt tears welling up in relief. He cleared his throat and continued. "We'll get you back to the Watchtower and fixed up. You'll be back on your feet in no time."Roy knew he was rambling, but he refused to believe that what he was saying could be untrue. You'll get through this, Dick.

Robin's eyes were slowly closing as if he didn't have the strength to keep them open any more. "I'm so tired," he murmured.

"No, Dick, you have to stay awake!" Roy panicked. "Stay awake until they get here!" He'd never felt so helpless before.

But Dick didn't respond. His breathing became shallower and labored.

"Damn it, Dick! Don't you dare die on me!"

But even this heartfelt cry was no use. Robin refused to wake again.

I can't lose my brother. A few tears slipped out, as he clutched Robin's body tighter. Damn you.


	2. Chapter One

**((Okay guys, here's chapter One I hope you guys like it and leave me a comment to let me know what you'd like to see happen next.))**

Wally paced in front of the med-bay, they were in the watchtower, several thousand miles above the ground. And yet despite being in the famous watchtower, our friend Wally was for once in his life not curious to go exploring. No, the only thing that mattered to him was behind that door, his best friend Robin.

"Wally, it's going to be alright; this is Robin we're talking about. He's going to fine..." Roy said as he placed a calming hand on the young speedster's shoulder. Wally looked up at his friend tears filling his now dull emerald eyes.

"Roy..." The young man started his voice shaking. "Is... is he doing to die?" The young man asked his voice hoarse as he clung to his friend. Roy stiffened slightly as the younger teen clung to him like a life-line. Gently patting his back he sat him down.

"This is Robin we are talking about... he's going to pull through... he has to..." The young archer said his voice thick as he cleared his throat. The young archer blinked away the tears that threatened to spill over as he stood up, just then the med-bay doors opened. Revealing the Batman, Flash, and Green Arrow. Wally stood up and swallowed as he saw the stoned look on their mentor's faces.

"H-how is he?" Wally asked his voice cracking, blinking back his tears he looked from hero to hero. Finally his eyes landed on Batman; who sighed and motioned the young speedster over to him. The others walked out of the room and somewhere else, the Dark Knight knelt down next to the young speedster and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I'm not going to lie to you Wally," Wally's eyes widened as he stared at him, never had he ever heard the Batman call him by his first name. "He's not doing good, he's resting right now; and he might have some brain damage…" The Batman was not the kind of man to let his emotions get the best of him but as of now… it seemed that all the barriers that he had built to keep his emotions at bay were shattered. Never had Wally seen the man like this. He was always so strong, so powerful. To see him like this blew the young speedster away; Wally tentatively placed his hand on the Batman's. Looking the older hero in the eye Wally swallowed.

"M-may I see him?" The young speedster asked as he gripped the older man's hand tightly. If Batman was bothered by it he didn't show, nodding the older man stood up and led Wally into the room. Wally felt his heart break as he took in the sight of his best friend lying on the bed. Swallowing he slowly made his way over and gently sat on the edge of the bed. Smiling softly he gently pushed aside the black hair that had fallen onto the young boy's face. "Hey Rob, it's me… you gave me quite a scare. Please, please come back." Wally sobbed his voice thick.

Darkness, that's all I see, feel… hear… yeah I know; how can you hear darkness. I don't honestly know but I can, well to be more accurate I can hear voices from the shadows. Turning around, I start running to where I hear the voices, as I get nearer the more light starts to shine through. As the light shines I look around and find myself in a forest, one that seems very similar to the one around my house. "_Dick, please don't leave me…" _Looking up sharply I gasped as I recognized the voice. Wally, cupping his hands around his face he screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'M HERE! WALLY! ROY!"

"Wally… Roy…." Whispered a hoarse voice, looking up from his spot on the ebony haired young man's bed Wally stared at him. Gently grasping his friend's hand he called to him.

"Rob… Dick, can you hear me, please come back to us." But as quickly as it came the moment was gone as the young man lapsed back into silence; his body going still as his breathing leveled out. A few months later, we find Wally and Roy back in the med wing standing guard over their young friend/brother in Roy's eyes.

((Wally's POV))

"How long have they stayed like that?" Dinah asked softly as she looked in through the window. Sighing softly she turned to face her fellow hero's; crossing her arms she looked at Flash and Batman. Flash shrugged as he too looked at Batman; the elder bat didn't say anything as he looked in on his ward, his son and friends.

"Come on Wally, let's get something to eat." Roy said as he gently pulled me to my feet; begrudgingly I complied as he looked back at Robin. Swallowing I nodded as I leaned onto Roy as I was led out of the room.

"Here," Roy said as he placed a plate in front of me as he sat down across from me; holding a steaming mug of coffee in his hands. Roy sighed as he took a sip of his drink, I picked at my plate as I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. Two months… that's how long we have stayed by his side.

"So," Roy said as he set his cup down looking at me. "School starts next week," He said as he tried to start a conversation. I looked up sharply and glared at him as I pushed my plate away. Imagine me not hungry.

"Roy please don't, I...I can't think about that now… I just want him back…" I stammered as I looked up at my brother my best friend. I smiled so very softly as I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. It was a nervous habit I've had ever since I can remember, Robin always made fun of me for doing it.

"Wally, he's going to be alright, this is Robin we're talking about remember? He's going to pull through;" Roy paused as he caught the look in my eyes. He sighed as he looked into his now cold cup of coffee.

"Roy, it's been almost three months, and…" I was cut off as I spotted Dinah walking towards us. Roy pulled out a chair for her as she sat down next to him. Sighing softly she smiled gently at us.

"He's asking for you. He just woke up a few minutes ago." Black Canary said as she kept her gaze on me. I went to get up when she put her hand on my arm lightly. "Be careful, he's very fragile right now." I nodded as I sped off towards the med-bay.


End file.
